gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Two
Season Two of Glee aired between September 21, 2010 - May 24, 2011. The season aired in the 8 pm (ET) time slot on Tuesdays. The season was produced by 20th Century Fox Television and Ryan Murphy Television, with series creators Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk as executive producers, alongside Dante Di Loreto. The series focuses on a high school Glee Club called New Directions, set within the fictional William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Season Two follows the club through the sectional, regional and national show choir competitions. Season Two also introduced several new characters, such as Sam Evans, Sunshine Corazon, Blaine Anderson and Shannon Beiste, as well as Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) and Heather Morris (Brittany S. Pierce) being promoted to the main cast, as their characters were only recurring in Season One. Harry Shum Jr. and Ashley Fink (Mike Chang and Lauren Zizes respectively) roles were increased in the show. Cast Main Cast * Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (22/22) * Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (22/22) * Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (22/22) * Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (22/22) * Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (22/22) * Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (22/22) * Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (22/22) * Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (22/22) * Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (22/22) * Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (21/22) * Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (20/22) * Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (17/22) * Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (13/22) * Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (8/22) * Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester (6/22) Special Guest Stars *John Stamos as Carl Howell (4/22) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (3/22) *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby (3/22) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday (3/22) *Barry Bostwick as Tim Stanwick (1/22) *Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester (1/22) *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes (1/22) *Katie Couric as Herself (1/22) *Loretta Devine as Sr. Mary Constance (1/22) *Kathy Griffin as Tammy Jean Albertson (1/22) *Patti LuPone as Herself (1/22) *Meat Loaf Aday as Barry Jeffries (1/22) *Britney Spears as Herself (1/22) Recurring Guest Stars *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (22/22) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (21/22) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (17/22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (14/22) *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (13/22) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (13/22) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (12/22) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (11/22) *James Earl III as Azimio Adams (9/22) *Telly Leung as Wes (7/22) *Titus Makin Jr. as David (7/22) *Dominic Barnes as Trent (6/22) *Riker Lynch as Jeff (6/22) *Eddy Martin as Thad (6/22) *Curt Mega as Nick (6/22) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (6/22) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (3/22) *Charice as Sunshine Corazon (3/22) Episodes Major Events These were the main events during Season Two: * Kurt transferring to Dalton as a result of his being bullied by Karofsky, who himself is struggling with his sexuality. * The blossoming relationship between Kurt and Blaine, which itself grows romantically. *Artie's relationship with Brittany. * Santana's sexuality and her coming to terms with her romantic feelings for Brittany. This culminates in a love triangle between Santana, Brittany and Artie. * Puck's relationship with Lauren. * Sam's relationship with Quinn. This culminates in a Sam/Quinn/Santana love triangle. * Finn's relationship with Rachel, and the thus arising Rachel/Finn/Quinn, Sam/Quinn/Finn, and Finn/Rachel/Jesse love triangles. Trivia *There were no episodes in Season Two which featured all of the credited main cast, though eight episodes did feature all but one credited cast member (three of those didn't feature Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester, and five didn't feature Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel). *Two couples broke up over the summer - Quinn/Puck and Artie/Tina. *The first season to feature original songs. *Season Two had more albums and EPs released than any other season. *Three cast members sang for the first time this season: Heather Morris (elevenfold), Harry Shum Jr. (twice) and Ashley Fink (once). *Dianna Agron, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Heather Morris, Matthew Morrison, Amber Riley, Naya Rivera, Jenna Ushkowitz and Harry Shum Jr. appeared in all of the episodes. Albums released in or during the Season RockyHorrorGleeShow.png|Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show 220px-Gleechr.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album 220px-Gleevol4.jpg|Glee: The Music, Volume 4 220px-Gleevol5.jpg|Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Glee-_The_Music_The_Love_Songs.jpg|Glee: The Music, Love Songs 220px-Glee_Warblers_cover.jpg|Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers 220px-Glee_Volume_6.jpg|Glee: The Music, Volume 6 300px-Tumblr_lqz9odNCyj1r2e7suo1_500.jpg|Glee: The Music, Dance Party 250px-ComS02.png|Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two *Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show (EP) *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *Glee: The Music, Volume 5 *Glee: The Music, Love Songs (EP) *Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers *Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *Glee: The Music, Dance Party *Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Gallery glee-season-2-poster2.jpg Full.jpg Glee-2-promo-artie-tina.jpg Sue from poster.jpg 51T94YHsczL._SX500_.jpg Glee_season_2_slushie_wallpaper.jpg glee-season-2-ep-1.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-11-superbowl-special.jpg glee-2-promo-main-tile.jpg glee-season-2-images-funtvshow.jpg S2PHOTOSHOOT.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Episodes